Snow white and the hunts men
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: In a land full of darkness and chaos a child was being born into a world of darkness and chaos pure of innocents untouched by darkness.IF YOU wish to flame don't read! Reread Chapter 2
1. The Girl in Ivory Peach

I do not own Hellsing or anyone from it if I did Pip would of never been allowed in it!

In a land full of darkness and chaos a child was being born into a world of darkness and chaos pure of innocents untouched by darkness where vampires were slaves to the humans all the way up to the very king all vampires himself was inslaved to the most powerful family in the lands of England and all around. This child would be the one to make a differents into this world of darkness for she was the light to the dark of the vampire King Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, now known as Alucard slave to the Hellsing family. We start this story out with Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing as Queen of England all that is of the England lands. With her almost white blond hair down to her middle back dressed in a long form fitting green dress with a crown on her head of white blond hair the crown of green gold with hints of silver blessed silver mind you in the crown. Integra's ice blue eyes looked around her room that she slept in and worked in for the most part. Taking a long puff from her crigar that made her seem more insane.

Alucard walked through the wall to his masters room he hated this place he missed his true homeland ever since he fell so did his homeland under the control of England and he hated it.

"Alucard, I did not summon you so why have you come?" Integra said to him annoyed at him and don't look up at him while she stands infront of the window.

"I came to see if you would need me if not I would like to be left alone for the rest of the night." Alucard said to her and watched her then walked over to a painting of her father.

"I do not need you for the moment servent." Integra said to him and turn to watch him looking at the painting of her father.

"What is it that makes that painting so much to look at everytime Alucard?" Integra asked him more like demanded of him.

"I'm not sure my master, seeing how you do not need me I'll be going." Alucard said to her and with that open a dark void and step through into his old castle on the other side Londan. The castle was one he bought before his being put into being a slave to the Hellsing family.

As he looked around he felt great saddness at being under a human master he wanted to be free to do as he pleased and the way Integral was going she was going to become the new bloody countness. Alucard looked up at a painting he had brought from his other castle that was his true home. In the painting was a beauitful Golden blond hair, blue eyed female. He was always told he'd be married to her when he was human but she had died from sickness and he had been married to his Elzabeta not that he don't learn to love her it was just he wish he got to met the female in this painting.

He had a feeling she was reborn this time and year he just had to find her before Integral found out about the pure of heart one born into this time one to bring about the Golden Age for the world to end inslavement for vampires he never knew her name but he had a feeling this time he would know it and he would try everything in his power to protect her and it came down to it he'd let her break his seals. Only love from a pure hearted female could break the seals setting him and his kind free from the spell the humans had put on them.

Alucard looked down at himself. His read coat with is wide shoulders and red coloring was his favorite. His tie red along with his coat. His under vest was black as midnight along with his pants. His boots were brown riding boots and the final and most less of his favorite about his outfit was his white button up shirt that he always had on. Alucard open a void to his room and step into it looking around. The room was pure black with a coffin in the corner beuaitful desk sit on the other side of the room with is carving of a battle that had taken years ago into the cherry or oak wood. (take your pick I like cherry best but beauty is in eye of the beholder) In other corner was a for poster canopy bed with red curtains. The covers on it were blood red and the pillows a pure black as midnight pillow covers. The floor was a beuaitful black with sybol in the middle of the floor in the shape of a V with a dragon going along the V. It was a very beauitful blue dragon. Where his coffin rested was a two person coffin he had since he was turned. The coffins color was a pure black color with the oh so famous words. The Bird Of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame. As he stands there he let his mind wonder off about all that has happened.

Else where in Londan Our little Seras Victoria is walking in the woods of the forbiden forest of darkness where light no longer can go. The moon can't even touch the ground just as the sun can't.

It is said a monster roams around this forest of woods at night to keep a eye to make sure no one will go into the forest and try to go and kill its master. But most that go in never come back out alive they don't even come back as a body.

Seras was different she don't care about the monster or anything else she had nothing left to live for her father and mother had died about six-teen years ago leaving her with no one to turn to or to run to when scared. No one would take her in for her being half gypsy for they didn't like them. Seras long golden strawberry blond hair was unheard of in the village she came from. Her dress was that of a ivory peach long and flowing in the wind just as her hair with at slit going up to her thingh on top of her beauitful hair sits a crown of blue diamonds woven into her hair giving her the Princess look tho she wasn't a princess or that she had known of. On her feet were a pair of ivory peach color slippers and on her arms to her knockles sit a very beauitful ivory off peach gloves made of lace with them hiding the back of her hands that had tattos on them since she was born she had a gift of water, ice, fire and earth she could control them now at the age of ninee-teen but thats not what made her apart from other village girls it was her being pure of heart innocent as the day and night. Her beauitfull blue eyes that she got from her father and mother were that of a Indigo blue mix with a bit of black to giving them the look of a angel in the mist of humans and vampires and all over things of day and night. She no longer cared for the fear of her village give her everytime they saw her or the fact that she had no mother or father yet she still smiled and was warm to everyone around her giving the fact she was a outcast but that made no different to her.

She looked around with wide beauitful eyes taking everything in the night had to offer her she loved the night time the best she no longer wish to see the sun but she still gone out in the day time and enjoyed the peace around her home tho it was offen not that she could stay out for longer then a few hours before she had to go back in and go back to work on what was left of the Village her father had run while he was alive she wished that could just give to someone else she just wanted to be free from all this. Unknown to the young girl she was being watched by the Queen through a mirror on a wall.

Integra watched the girl with the innocent face in the morror and couldn't believe this girl was of pure heart and innocent has the day and night.

"My Queen." The mirror had said to her and she looked back into it to see the face reapiar.

"Yes?" Integra said to it.

"You must have her heart to live for ever." The mirror said to her and she turn around and let out a insane yet not totally human laugh leave her body.

"ALUCARD." Integra said to the air and watched as the said vampires dark void open up on the wall he used to come through when summoned by her.

"You screamed my master?" Alucard said to her.

"Yes, I would like you to bring me a heart from a girl with Golden strawberry blond hair in a dress made of ivory peach she is a noble lady of birth, her name is Seras Victoria, innocent as the day as it is to night, pure of heart, do not fail me servent." Integra said to him while looking at him.

let me know what you think. the more reviews I get I'll put up the 2nd chapter might be longer or not. I don't know yet.


	2. Lost Keys and Broken Keys and a Hurrican

I don't own Hellsing I do not own Hellsing or anyone from it if I did Pip would of never been allowed in it! I don't own anything at all nor the song.

I thought this song would work for the second chapter because I came up with a idea while listening to it and I really like this song.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hurricane"<strong>_

_**By: 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe<br>No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
>Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?<br>As days go by, the night's on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
><em>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<em>  
><em>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<em>  
><em>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
><em>No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret<em>  
><em>There is a fire inside of this heart<em>  
><em>And a riot about to explode into flames<em>  
><em>Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?<em>

_Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh_

_Do you really want..._  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead,<em>  
><em>Or alive to torture for my sins?<em>

_Do you really want..._  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead,<em>  
><em>Or alive to live a lie?<em>

_"Yes, I would like you to bring me a heart from a girl with Golden strawberry blond hair in a dress made of ivory peach she is a noble lady of birth, her name is Seras Victoria, innocent as the day as it is to night, pure of heart, do not fail me servant." Integral said to him while looking at him._

* * *

><p>Alucard looked at his master angry but would have to fallow through with it after all it was a order for him to do so. As he turn and he left the Queen to herself and she fell to the floor in a state of happiness for once.<p>

Alucard appeared before the young girl with the long Strawberry blond hair flowing down her back with her peach ivory dress. He watched her while she let night become one with her and he step out of his shadows.

"You shouldn't be here girl." Alucard said to her and watch her turn to him with a face of innocent he'd never seen in all his years while walking the earth.

"Why should I when I have nothing left to live for. This world is of darkness yet I'm as innocent as the day is to the night." Seras said to him and watched him walk to up her.

"Because I've been ordered to kill you." Alucard said to her and watched her face turn from innocent to a laugh.

"You've been ordered by the Queen then to kill me. If I'm to die then let me do it on my own terms then let me fight you then." Seras said to him and watched him look at her though his glasses.

"You would fight the King of all Vampires?" Alucard asked her and watched how she taken her fighting pose.

"I'm going to die one way or other why not go down fighting while I can. I might have the upper hand you never know." Seras said to him and watched how he pulled out two large guns. Her blood started to sing and come to life she removed her gloves and put them into the pockets of her dress.

"So be it lets make a little bet." Alucard said to her and watched her look at him.

"Ok what are the terms then Vampire King?" Seras asked and watched him look at her.

"I win you willing give me your heart, but if you win I let you go free and become a very useful ally to you." Alucard said to her and watched her face she let a ghost of a smile reach her face but schooled into a mask.

"Deal." Seras said to him and let her powers unless from their bindings she sent a fire ball at him and watched him dodge it.

So the fight started he started to shoot at her and she threw up a ice wall with her powers Alucard was somewhat shocked.

Seras's powers were beyond what normal people would of figured she watched how the Vampire King pointed his gun yet again and threw up her ice wall while making a Tornado appear behind him. Alucard heard something behind him and turned around to see what apparently to be a large Tornado heading right at him.

Alucard don't have time to dodge it for it came to fast at him and he turn to look at the girl in wonderment at what she was.

"What are you?" Alucard asked and watched her let a ghost of a smile pair on her face and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm a gypsy with powers." Seras said to him and watched him nod and then get hit with the Tornado then she hit it with a blasted of ice. Seras walked over to him and smiled softly at him.

"So do I win then Vampire King?" Seras asked him and watched him glare at her.

"But you forgot one little thing girl." Alucard said to her and...

* * *

><p>Find out what Alucard will do in the next chapter hopefully I'll get it up in the next few days<p>

And a nice little chiffy to make you think of what will happen.

Sorry I got a cold and can't think of much more to go on for this and I'm sorry I don't make it longer maybe later it can become longer.


	3. Lost Keys and Broken Keys, Hurricane P 2

I don't own Hellsing at all if I did Alucard would be with Seras xD.

_"I'm a gypsy with powers." Seras said to him and watched him nod and then get hit with the Tornado then she hit it with a blasted of ice. Seras walked over to him and smiled softly at him._

_"So do I win then Vampire King?" Seras asked him and watched him glare at her._

_"But you forgot one little thing girl." Alucard said to her and..._

* * *

><p>Alucard used a dark void and appeared behind her and held his gun at the back of her head and she turn around and casted another Tornado at him and watched him dodge.<p>

"Aw was you just playing with me Vampire King?" Seras asked and then thrown out three tornado's out. But the kicker was what was inside them one had ice the other fire and other water she watched how he dodge them.

"Yes pretty much." Alucard said to her. Keeping a eye on her with his third eye and keeping a eye on the three tornado's he dodged the two and watched them hit each other and dispappired and waited for the last one then appeared behind her before she had the chance to turn the last one away from herself.

Seras glared at him after that one hit her but she fell back down to the ground and stared at him. Alucard grinned at her.

Alucard pointed his gun and shot at her, watching as she dodge the bullet and then sent a blizzard at him. Seras was starting to waken but she wouldn't allow him to win. Thinking over her next move she did something that would drain her of some power but would put the Vampire King in a bad place. Threw out a lighting bolt times three along with other three to his left and right then finally behind him that would follow him every time he used his dark voids. Alucard shocked by this new little trick tried to use his voids and came to the fact that she might win but he had something up his sleeve.

Putting his hands in front of his face and started to say Control Art Restriction System Level three two one till target is silent. Seras Eyes gone wide after hearing that she knew she had to up the fight.

Alucard started to shape shift into his hell hound form and started to run at her. (tho if I get this wrong please let me know I'm trying to work with wiki also which is being a pain atm)

Seras jumped up into the air and threw a fire ball at him from her hand and watched him dodge it.

* * *

><p>I know I said this would be longer kinda having writers block I'll come back and fix it and make it longer x.x<p> 


End file.
